


Destiny

by MooseAndSquirrelLosechester



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluffy, High School, Izaya wears glasses, M/M, Neglected Izaya, Shizaya - Freeform, Small twins, They're not killing eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester/pseuds/MooseAndSquirrelLosechester
Summary: Izaya finds his contacts are missing and has to wear the glasses that gave him a hard time in the past.





	

 “Dammit,” Izaya muttered as he peered into his already and violently opened light blue contact case. He hadn’t left it like that; But he knew who had. The amounts of times he grew annoyed of Mairu and Kururi had made him question internally what compelled him to not snap their small 6-year old necks yet.

 

 Fuck family. Izaya didn’t care for his folks much. That was his thoughts, but it hadn’t always been that way. Small toddler Izaya loved attention; He loved the affection he received from his family, all the sweet words exchanged. It made him feel happy and terrific inside and he wanted it to last forever.

 

 However, things turned bitter when the day after he had turned 9 years old, his mother gave birth to female twins. They were cute. Izaya adored watching them sleep so soundly. His mother and father smothered the baby girls in hugs and kisses, leaving the toddler in the corner. Izaya, as any child would have thought, told himself that they were just giving the babies the love they needed to start out with.

 

 But as time progressed, his parents completely paid him no mind. Izaya waited patiently until months turned into years and his birthday came around. Since his birthday was just the day before his little sisters’, his parents had hired a babysitter and taken off to buy presents and a cake for them. It was then he realized that he was nothing but a ghost to the world surrounding him.

 

 He felt betrayed and useless. Crying didn’t work, nor did it help, so he stopped shedding his unnoticed tears. He slowly began to isolate himself soon after, to the point where he couldn’t feel a thing.

 

 Things got a little better, fortunately. His sisters learned to speak and acknowledged his presence. They would call him “big brother Iza”, and soon regained a sliver of attention from his parents. Izaya understandably didn’t feel the same as he had before and avoided them as much as he could. Nonetheless, he did his best to treat his sisters with the love he once knew, hoping to God that they’d never have to go through what he had to.

 

 Izaya quickly glanced the time on the clock, cursing to himself again. It was almost time to get going for school and he was as blind as a bat. He rushedly shuffled through his bathroom to find where Mairu and Kururi had hidden his contacts.

 

 As the time raced on too rapidly, Izaya growled as he trotted back to his bedroom, murmuring under his breath. He opened his nightstand drawer, hesitantly picking up the black case that had caused him teasing for years.

 

     _His glasses._

 

      _“Pfft, Orihara, what the hell are those?” A classmate of 7th grade mocked, giggling a bit. This caused the whole classroom to turn and stare at him._

 

_Izaya felt his face tint red, as he managed words instead of the mangled mess his brain screamed at him._

 

_“Ah, these?” Izaya felt his palms sweat as he pushed the bridge of his large black glasses up. “Ha ha, j-just for laughs.”_

 

_A red-haired jock named Michio in front of him smirked. “Oh really? Take ‘em off for the day then!” The classroom chuckled._

 

_Izaya blinked, wiping his hands on his pants. “No problem, man.” He slowly removed his source of vision, folding them and neatly tucking them into his bag._

 

_-Time skip-_

 

_“Class dismissed,” The teacher sluggishly said, shooing the students away. As Izaya stood, he sighed. He wasn’t able to get any of the notes in class and he didn’t want to ask to sit up front. He shook his head. He’d have to get them from Shinra later._

 

_Wobbly, he made his way to the door, walking swiftly over to it. Michio was staring at him, his stupid grin stuck to his repulsive, vile face. Izaya unknowingly stared back, completely unaware of the reason. Before he knew it, he had run into the door vigorously, knocking him to the ground, his books falling ontop of him hard in his face._

 

_That was when he heard everyone burst into loud, teasing laughter, causing Izaya to become flushed, as he quickly stood up, picking up his books. Michio pointed at him, snickering obnoxiously. He was humiliated._

 

_Izaya bowed his head down, as he exited the room ashamedly. He unwillingly accepted Shinra’s comfort later on, which somehow made him even more embarrassed. That very day he had purchased contacts, chucking the glasses in his drawer, hoping that it would magically erase all the events that had occurred earlier._

 

 Izaya shuddered at the memory, carefully sliding the the unusually large glasses out of their case. He had no other choice. Once he applied them to his face, he sped-brushed his teeth and threw on his favorite black furred hood and a pair of black sneakers before exiting his room.

 

  He spotted Mairu running cheerfully up to him, carrying on her small back his backpack, which dragged on the floor. Izaya couldn’t help but smile a little.

 

    “Big brother Iza! I got you your stuff! Kururi packed you a special lunch too!” She beamed, Kururi not far behind her, a paper bag in her hands. She held it up to her elder brother eagerly.

 

    Izaya chuckled. “Thanks, little rascals,” He took his backpack from Mairu, slinging it over his shoulder. He turned to Kururi and grabbed the paper bag from her small hands. Izaya loved to see the lunches they gave him, which usually contained a plastic bag with a small amount cheerios(he suspected their small hands couldn’t take real handfuls) a half-eaten snack size bag of chips, a juice box and maybe a strawberry or two.

 

 Their faces were full of joy, even if unnoticeably from Kururi. Izaya ruffled both of their hair.

 

     “You look funny,” Mairu commented, as Kururi grinned. They both pointed to his glasses.

 

    “Yeah, yeah. Be good in Kindergarten, okay? Don’t get suspended again,” He rolled his eyes. Then, he glanced at Mairu, who giggled sweetly, looping her arms with Kururi.

 

   “Okay big brother Iza! We’ll be good! Right, Kururi?” She looked at her twin, who nodded in agreement.

 

    Izaya watched as the two headed off back to their room. He took off his backpack and placed the paper bag on the top to avoid crushing it. Quickly, he ran out the front door to wait for the school bus that would be coming soon.

 

    _Oh fuck,_ Izaya thought to himself. _Do I really look that dumb with these damned things on? It would be a really bad idea to go without them. Michio, that dick, will make fun of  me again. No question about it. I can’t wait until he dies._

 

  Mid-thought, the large yellow vehicle’s unpleasant screeching of tires pierced the teenager’s ears. He ducked his head down yet again, but he knew it would do no good, for the bus lights always turned on when someone entered, illuminating every detail in the dark school bus. They lived in a rural area, so this was going to be painfully long bus ride...

 

  When he stepped onto the bus, he heard quiet snickers of people he passed by. Izaya acted quick to take his seat in his usual spot in the middle. Per usual, the same older high schooler sat across from him, his butter blonde hair softly falling onto his forehead, somehow ideally falling into place. His white collar shirt was folded perfectly, the blue jeans on his legs pulled up enough to allow glimpses of his abs to be stolen by Izaya.

 

     _Shizuo Heiwajima._

 

He was alluring. He was husky. He was affable. But he was impossibly irascible, not to mention his powerful grudge against Izaya. These two _hated_ each other. Every little thing would result in a pointless fight, just adding on to the endless chasing. Or perhaps it was their method of flirting? That’s what Izaya hoped.

 

  Izaya dipped his head down lower when he took his seat next to Shizuo. Turning to the window immediately, he watched Mairu and Kururi over joyously wave at the vehicle when it left their corner.

 

 He could feel Shizuo’s cedar eyes burn holes into his skull. He shifted uncomfortably, trying his best to resist the urge to stare back.

 

 “Hey, Orihara,” An all-too familiar, scratchy voice called out from somewhere behind him.

 

     _Shit, shit shit,_ Izaya hollered in his brain. _Why can’t you die already, Michio?_

 

  Izaya didn’t respond, his native language long forgotten. He hoped that Michio would fuck off, and find someone else to target. He could still feel Shizuo’s gaze slice into him like a blade, creating more pressure for him. The voice didn’t stop, however.

 

 “Orihara! Hello? You deaf?” Suddenly, he felt an ice cold finger poke his cheek roughly. As pure reaction, he slapped the hand away, turning to face Michio, who was in the seat behind him.

 

   _Mistake,_ Izaya thought, as he rapidly swung his head back out of Michio’s sight.

 

 Michio pulled his hand away at Izaya’s strengthening smack. He frowned, eventually replacing that with a smug smirk.

 

 “Ow, Izaya-kun. That hurt. Hope you could see what you were doing,” Michio chuckled.

 

  Shizuo continued to watch from afar, observing the situation.

 

 “Don’t call me that. You don’t deserve to,” Izaya responded coldly. He leaned closer towards the window.

 

  “You don’t have to be so rude, Orihara. At least I can see people’s feelings,” Michio ridiculed, his voice becoming a tad louder and more confident.

 

  “You won’t be able to see _anything_ if you don’t shut up,” Izaya was growing agitated.

 

 “Threats aren’t allowed in school, Orihara. Can’t you see that on the school rules paper? Oh wait,” Michio taunted.

 

 Izaya didn’t bother to answer.

 

 “C’mon, Orihara, can’t you SEE I’m just joking around?”

 There was still no response.

 

  “What, so you don’t have the ability to speak OR see?” Michio laughed to himself.

 

  Izaya couldn’t help it any more. He faced Michio, anger visible on his face. His eyes were more blood red than it’s usual reddish brown color, which happened when he was irritated. This didn’t occur very often.

 

  That was the moment that his school bully snatched the glasses from Izaya’s face, holding it high up.

 

  “Well look at these old things! Wouldn’t it be just _awful_ if you had to go another day without them?” Michio teased Izaya by gently bending the frame. Izaya blinked, before letting it sink in that he had been tricked.

 

  “You selfish twat,” Izaya replied quietly, slowly raising his voice. “All you care about is your reputation as a dirty manwhore.” He reached for his glasses.

 

  “Profanity, Izaya-kun! Watch your mouth, little pussy,” Michio raised them higher. “Hah, you retard. You probably can’t even see-”

 

  A strong, firm grip on Michio’s hand in the air nearly crushed bone to dust. Slowly, the bully’s eyes met light coffee brown eyes, as his grip tightened by the second.

 

 “Oi, I don’t take a liking to bullies. Making fun of others to make yourself feel better when you’re no better yourself? Look at you, butting into people’s lives without permission. I don’t care for the reason, but whatever it is, that doesn’t give you any right to beat someone with words. Get your scrawny ass out of here before I beat you with something much more painful,” The harsh, striking voice of Shizuo Heiwajima, who stood nearly two feet over Michio said in a fearsome tone.

 

  Michio cried out as he felt his wrist crack. Shizuo released the male’s hand, plucking the black glasses from his fingers. His school bully scrambled back, far in the back of the bus, tears most likely streaming down his cheeks.

 

  Izaya sat, bewildered and wide-eyed, his irises returning to their normal tuscan red color.  The blonde huffed, watching the teenager curl up in the backseat. Shizuo spun back to Izaya, staring down at him for a moment before handing back his pair of glasses.

 

 “Here, flea,” He said, before doing something unexpected. Sitting down next to the raven-haired teen, Shizuo smiled slightly as a light pink color coated Izaya’s cheeks thickly. Izaya took the glasses from Shizuo’s hand. Silently, he placed his glasses back on his face.

 

  “Hey flea? Did you always wear glasses?” Shizuo said after a long period of stillness. Izaya caught eye contact with him, making his heart race.

 

  “No, why?”

 

  “They look cute on you,” The blonde smiled sweetly at him, causing Izaya to whirl his head around the other way quickly. He thought that if he stared into his endless eyes too long, he’d fall into them.

 

 “No ‘thank you’?”

 

Izaya shook his head, positive that if he spoke, he’d stutter.

 

He heard Shizuo chuckle. “Whatever, flea.”

 

Izaya just then felt strong arms pull him into a gentle hug, his head lightly resting against Shizuo’s broad chest.

 

  “... Shizu-chan...?”

 Orihara glanced up at Shizuo, who was gazing lovingly at him. When he stared back, the blonde, looked around to see no viewers, then planted a quick butterfly peck on the tip of Izaya’s pale nose. The crimson-eyed teen retreated back into Shizuo’s grasp.

 

   _This feeling._

 

  Izaya exhaled slowly, relaxing himself in the blonde’s arms. Before he got too comfortable, however, he returned the favor by softly kissing whatever of Shizuo’s neck he could reach.

 

   _I long for this._

 

Izaya snuggled closer into the warmth, nuzzling Shizuo’s chest slightly. His eyes fluttering closed, he listened to the steady beat of his “enemy’s” heartbeat.

 

   **Thump.**

 

**Thump.**

 

**Thump.**

 

   _Love._

 

   **Thump.**

**Thump.**

 

**Thump.**

 

    _I need this._

 

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

 

_I need him._

 

Shinra strolled onto the school bus, heading over to where he suspected Izaya to be. But instead, he found both Shizuo and Izaya, cuddled up on the cold bus seat, pressed affectionately against each other.

 

  He smiled to himself, taking the seat next to them. He knew introducing each other wasn’t a mistake, as everyone else had called it, due to their useless fights. People had said “it’s a big problem”, or “it’s such a bad mistake” or “it’s hell”.

 

But Shinra had known from the moment he saw their eyes meet.

 

  
   _It was destiny._

**Author's Note:**

> 'Allo darlings! I know. This is OOC. I don't care :) I stayed up writing this because I love Shizaya too much and now it feels like my eyelids are anchors. Anyways, thank you for reading! Drop a comment below and tell me what you thought! Thank you!


End file.
